The night things changed
by brittanapower
Summary: This starts during season 1 and keeps going probabably til S2. Britt's POV. The two girls start noticing they have feelings for eachother. I'll try to stay close to what we actually see on the show. Its a work in progress. Reviews are always welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I love brittana so I thought about doing this. It's my first fic tough, so dont be too mean :) Also, English is not my mother tongue so apolagize for any mistakes. xx**

**The night things changed**

So there we were, it was just a normal Friday night and we were having our usual sleep over. Everything was going on like usual, however I remember this night, because I started noticing little things that actually meant a lot.

We watched The Lion King and we sang those songs out loud, it was so fun. Then you made your move and suddenly you were all over me kissing me. I came to realize that our sleep overs always ended up in super hot make out sessions, and I loved that.

But this time, when we were done with our sweet lady kisses you didn't just turn me your back and went to sleep. You gave me a sweet peck on the lips and said "good night baby". It was so sweet. And then again, you didn't turn me your back: you put your arm around me and you held me all night long. I felt so safe. I only do when I'm with you, Santana. And in the morning, when I woke up, you weren't having a shower, you weren't downstairs, no: you were right there, lying next to me, looking at me with those big brown eyes that I love so much. And you said "good morning beautiful", with a sweet smile in your lips, as you gave me another sweet peck on the lips.

And this was the night when I realized we were in love.

**Please, let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

I really like school. I get to hang out with everyone and then there's the Cheerios and glee club. Classes aren't that important. Santana said that if I'd study a bit more maybe I'd be able to get better marks. Santana said she wants to get out of Lima with me when we're done with High school. That makes me really happy because Santana is my best friend and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her.

We used to hang out with Quinn too, but we don't really do anymore. After the baby drama, and since she left the Cheerios, we haven't talked much. Santana says that we grew apart. I like Quinn, she's really nice. Santana used to hang out a lot with Quinn. Since she doesn't anymore, Santana and I have some alone time.

I really like being alone with Santana. Santana is awesome. She helps me with my Spanish homework. I actually got a C! She was so proud of me that she offered me dinner at breadstix.

Santana is the best friend I could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight there's a party at Puck's. His parties are pretty lame, but we always have a lot of fun there. The first time Santana and I made out was in one of his parties. He was dating Santana at the time but he didn't really mind, he said he actually found it extremely hot. I think it's super hot too, I mean come on: I'm hot, Santana's smokin', of course we're hot when we make out.

Puck throws a party every once in a while, so Santana and I already have a plan for these nights: after Cheerios practice we go over to my place because it's closer to Puck's and we take a shower. Then we go to Puck's and after the party – sleep over.

I love those sleep overs. Santana can do some pretty epic stuff with her tongue.

So now I'm gonna go and have some lunch.

XXXXX_XXXXX

Santana is killing it. She's a great cheerleader. But Sue is never satisfied. She always wants more and more. We are going to be national champions this year, so we have to work really hard. Things aren't easy, though, since we lost Quinn. Coach Silvester really liked Quinn; that's why she's so sad, I think. I think she's sad because Quinn let her down. I really like Quinn and I feel really sorry for her. Since she's not a Cheerio anymore, she's going to become unpopular. Santana explained it to me: we, Cheerios, are on the top of the social pyramid. The glee club are on bottom and the rest of the kids in school are somewhere in the middle.

I really like being a Cheerio, but I really like being in glee club too. I asked Santana if that was going to make me lose popularity points, but it doesn't because I'm hot and that is a bonus.

XXXX_XXXXX

We're finally at Puck's. Finn's here. He's a nice guy; he's in glee club too. Santana is making out with Puck so I gess I'm just going to look for some random people to dance with.

So Santana just went upstairs with Puck. They're going to have sex now. I'm happy for her, I guess. They have sex really often. That's really cool.

I was dating this guy, Mike Chang. We had sex too. I really liked it but I guess it's starting to lose its effect since I've slept or at least made out with almost every person in McKinley. Santana's my favorite though, because she's also my best friend, so we can just do it and it's not a big deal anyways. She says it's normal, because teenager girl are touchy and she says that we're just practicing for the real deal, since we don't want to look bad in front of the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's in the bathroom. Damn, she's really drunk… it's a good thing that my parents were already sleeping when we arrived; I really didn't want them to see her all messed up again… I'm just gonna get a glass of water for her. Quinn told me that drinking water is important when you're drunk. The first time we ever drank was a few years ago: Santana, Quinn and me, we were like, 14 or something. Santana was the one who was the most fucked up. She was crying and screaming, I was really worried but now I know that she always acts like that. But she was throwing up and she could hardly walk or even stand straight. Quinn just gave her a lot of water, but my parents eventually found out…

I'm going to put her in bed now. Thank God tomorrow's Saturday. We both need to sleep well tonight.

_I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Santana going up those stairs with Puck. I just don't understand why does it even bother me so much. I've been involved in a few threesomes with those guys. I guess I just… I don't know… maybe I don't like seeing Puck and Santana because they don't really care about each other. I care about Santana. She's my best friend, and I want her to be happy. It's just like that tome on cheerleading camp when I lost my virginity to that guy but I wasn't happy, and so Santana made up for it and we ended up sleeping together. Best Summer Ever, by the way. Sex doesn't mean anything; Santana explained that to me recently. It's just pure physical activity, and we should be allowed to do it whenever and with whoever we want to. This is how Santana sees it. I guess she's right. I mean, on TV they are always saying that we should wait until we're married, or at least until we find someone we really care about, but Santana explained to me that we're obviously never gonna marry anyone from this school, but we might as well have some fun. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N As I've said i the past, I'll try to stay close to what we actually see on the show. This is what I can imagine happening with Brittana during 1x13 – Sectionals. **

Santana's really upset because we found out that Quinn's baby' daddy isn't Finn after all, it's Puck. I don't really get it though; Santana has always made it really clear that she's not dating Puck because sex is not dating. I guess she's just really possessive.

I wish she'd be more possessive about me too, sometimes. She doesn't seem to be upset when I sleep with other guys.

Anyways, she's kind of mad at me right now. She says that the kids in glee club now know that Santana and I are having sex because of something I said on the phone. I think she makes this look like a huge deal when it's actually not such a big deal. First of all, a lot of people know, since we make out in front of people for guys attention and we've been involved in some pretty crazy stuff. And also, as I already said, we're hot when we do it. And just because we do it, it doesn't mean we're gay; we're just practicing for the boys. Although Santana rocks my world way better than any other guy.

Finn's just a little baby. Can you believe that he abandoned us right before Sectionals? Then he came out of nowhere and saved the day. It was kind of awkward, Puck, Finn and Quinn in the same room. Anyways, the important thing is that we won and Mr. Shoe is going to be really proud of us.

Santana is not mad at me anymore. I just got a text from her asking me to go over to her place because she wants to celebrate the fact that we won Sectionals. Damn, she even used that wanky smiley face ;) . I know what she means with that "celebrate" so I better hurry to get there.


	6. Chapter 6

Last night was awsome. I went over to Santana's after she texted me and we ordered some food. I don't think Coach Sylvester can know about this though, because we really ate a lot, and if we get fat, she'll kick us out of the Cheerios. Santana said it was ok though. She said that we had to celebrate the fact that we had won Sectionals.

I really missed Santana. We hadn't had any sweet lady kisses since that phone call, when I let it slip that we have been sleeping together. I bet Santana missed me too, especially because she and Puck weren't getting it on anymore and she just needed it. And so did I.

Santana and I are really dynamic because of this. She's my best friend, of course, so we do pretty much what other girls do. But then, there's the benefits – that's what Santana calls it. Basically, this is how it works: whenever we need it, we do it. If we want to try something new, we practice it together.

So San and I were snuggled in the couch, watching Lady and the Tramp. I love it. Santana bought a DVD with it so that we always have it, on mine or her house. My heart was beating fast. I just let my head fall so that it could rest on Santana's shoulder.

Santana asked me if I wanted to go to her room. Damn, I wanted to so bad! So I said yes. Santana grabbed my hand (my god, I love it when she does) and took me to her bedroom. She entered first and she just pinned me against the door, locking it. She started kissing me, hungrily. Her both hands made their way up my body as she grabbed my breasts and massaged them roughly. I pulled her closer, my hands on her lips.

"Anger sex is awesome" She whispered against my lips.

"Wait, are you still mad at me?" I asked, worried. I thought she had forgotten about it already.

She didn't answer me, though. She just looked me in the eye and kissed me again. She pulled me towards her bed and pushed me. As I fell onto her bed, she smiled and for a few seconds she didn't do anything, she was just staring at me. She took off her top and her bra and climbed on top of me, kissing me again.

Her hand found its way to my right breast again as her kisses moved down my jaw line and onto my neck.

She pulled the hem of my shirt letting me know that I still had too much clothes on my body. I sat up and took it off. Santana took off my bra as well and I lied down again. She began sucking my left nipple as I just pulled her closer to me.

When she took of my shorts and as felt how wet I was, she smirked. When this deal between us two started, we usually felt sort of embarrassed with how wet we usually got. Not anymore: Santana has this effect on me, and that's just mind-blowing. She removed my tongue and she inserted two fingers, thrusting them in slowly. I moaned, because that felt amazing. She kept doing it and I was going crazy. It's so hard to keep quiet when you're having sex with someone that talented, but her mum was at home so…

I didn't last long. I shut my eyes and I just stood there for a few minutes, breathless. Santana let herself fall down and positioned herself next to me.

As I felt my heart beat slow down a bit, I rolled over so that I was now on top of her, and began kissing her again. I moved my kisses onto her neck, and down to her breasts, where I sucked and bit her hard nipples.

My trail of kisses continued and stopped on her belly button, as I unbuttoned her jeans and removed them. I took of her panties too.

I love giving oral. Santana loves it when I do it. She doesn't do it to me often, though. I don't really know why.

Anyways, I sucked her clit and then I just put my tongue inside of her, as I made quick circles with my fingers on her clit. She was going crazy. Santana's a screamer, so she can't really control her moans. That's super sexy by the way.

So she just shut her eyes and she came. I love it when she comes, I feel so satisfied. Santana told me that when Puck and her had sex he hardly ever gave her an orgasm. So I want to make sure she gets it.

After that, we just fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana's POV

Gosh I missed Britt. She's so fucking amazing.

And last night was crazy. We were watching a movie in the living room when she let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Britt, don't you wanna go to my room, don't know…" She barely let me finish

"Yes" So I took her hand and I took her to my bedroom.

I pinned her against the door and then I pushed her onto my bed. For a little moment there I didn't do anything. I just stayed there, appreciating her body. She's so hot. Damn it, she's fucking beautiful.

I inserted two fingers and she moaned. She was so wet… I can't believe I have that effect on her, but she definitely has it on me. She came, she didn't last long, we were both needing this; especially now that I don't have Puck anymore.

Then, it was her turn. She is so fucking talented. It's so hard not to be loud when we do it because, I mean, she really knows what she's doing.

She loves giving oral. Gosh, I love it when she does it to me it makes my head spin. I don't do it to her often though, I think it's really, really gay and I am not gay, obviously.

But when she does it to me… GOD. I shut my eyes and I came.

It's kinda weird though. When I'm with Puck, I hardly ever come. Brittany, she like, makes sure I get my orgasm. Some times we even go for a round two. Last night we didn't. We were both tired so we just fell asleep. I put my arm around her to keep her close. She's my best friend.


End file.
